


Closer

by TeaSh0pLee



Category: Haikyuu!!, haikyuu
Genre: Closer AU, M/M, Nobetawedielikemen, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaSh0pLee/pseuds/TeaSh0pLee
Summary: Based loosely on the song “Closer”AU where Yamaguchi goes to culinary school and Tsukki doesn’t attend University. They are separated, but meet later on I’m an unexpected setting.First work here, and very much in progress. Will try to update semi-regularly but let me know how I’m doing please!
Relationships: Tsukishima & Yamaguchi, Tsukishima/Yamaguchi, implied Kageyama/Hinata
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

They walk together in a pleasant silence, the crisp air of the autumn evening the only thing between them. After awhile, the tall blond breaks the lull with conversation.   
“Hey, Yamaguchi, tell your friends it was nice to meet them.”   
The smaller brunette peers up through his hair at the other,   
“Really? I thought you didn’t like them, from the way you were acting...”   
The blond snorts at that,  
“Yeah, I hope I never see them again, if I’m being honest. It’s just polite to tell them that...”   
The shorter chuckles at this. Then silence falls between them again. Finally, the blond speaks again.   
“You leave tomorrow, right? For culinary school?” He looks disappointed at the thought, and the Yamaguchi swallows hard.   
“Y-yeah I do. It’s starts Monday, and I have to settle into my new apartment... what about you? Don’t you leave soon for university?”   
The blond tsks, almost distastefully, but not quite, not at Yamaguchi. “I’m not going.”   
The brunettes eyes widen. “But Tsukki, you have a full ride scholarship! You’re so smart! Why aren’t you going?”   
Tsukishima shrugs. “Guess I just don’t feel like it is all. There’s better things I can do with my time than sitting in classrooms for hours on end...” he trails off, looking into the distance.   
Yamaguchi looks exasperated, “I thought you wanted this, for awhile now?”   
Another dismissive shrug from the blond“I don’t know what I want anymore. I’m probably just going to get a job. Maybe travel. I figure I’m young enough to be able to go back to university at later date.”   
Yamaguchi looks slightly taken aback by this new information. “Wow Tsukki, I never would’ve expected you to say that. For years you’ve talked about Uni... I thought that was the only option you had picked out?”   
This only earns yet another shrug from the other boy though. “I never really thought to pursue anything outside of Uni. Now that it’s closing in on me, I don’t really want to go. I want to go out and see the world before I’m too old and frail to do so. I want to try and make a name for myself without Uni. Right now that’s all anyone thinks I’m good for and I want to prove them wrong.” On the surface he seems as calm about the topic as ever, but Yamaguchi notices the subtle twitch in his fingers that indicates how heated he really is. Yamaguchi bumps against his shoulder with a soft laugh, “You will be great at anything you do, Tsukki, I know it!”   
This earns him a soft smile from the blond. “Thank you, Yamaguchi. That means a lot.”   
They’ve reached Yamaguchi’s front steps now, and both seem reluctant to part ways. “When do you leave tomorrow?” Tsukishima bites out, having obviously been avoiding this topic for much of their walk. Yamaguchi shuffles nervously at this, shifting back and fourth on the lowest step of his families porch. “My train leaves at 8am. Should I expect you to come see me off with Hinata and the others?” Tsukki forces a sad smile. “Yeah. I’ll be there...” He trails off for a moment, “Hey, Yamaguchi?” he asks, a tone to his voice that’s almost unreadable, but Yamaguchi knows he wants to say something important. “Yes, Tsukki?” the brunette inquires. But Tsukishima just shakes his head. “Nevermind. Goodnight.” and with that he turns and walks off into the quick-darkening evening, leaving Yamaguchi wondering what the blond was going to say as he packs up the last of his things and gets ready to sleep in his childhood bed one last time before he moves on towards his new life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi is leaving for culinary school. Tsukki has something important to tell him, but he oversleeps.

Tsukishima rolls over and stretches before his eyes catch the wall clock. It reads 7:45, and Tsukki shoots out of bed like a rocket, throwing on clothes, barely grabbing his cellphone before running out the door. His alarm. What happened to his alarm? He had it set for 7 so he could get to the train station in plenty of time. He had forgotten to turn his ringer back on last night after a tidal wave of text messages from the annoying redhead, Hinata. There’s more of those this morning too, as well as three missed calls from Yamaguchi. Shit.   
He’s sprinting now, desperately hoping to turn the 30 minute walk to the station into something shorter, needing to get to the station to see Yamaguchi one last time before the move. He hasn’t told anyone that he’d sent some applications to a couple of companies in America for work as a translator. Thanks to his vigorous studies in high school, he is fluent in Japanese, English, and Mandarin, and is semi-fluent in Russian. Just before bed last night he’d gotten an email to schedule an interview over a video call, and if all works out, he could be moving to America very soon.   
He gets to the train station, finally, and immediately spots the short redhead, Hinata, standing next to the ever-cranky Kageyama. Yamaguchi is there, starting to lug his bags towards the train. His parents are riding there with him, to help him carry his things and to get settled.   
“Yamaguchi!” Tsukki yells, nearly slamming into the slighter brunette in his haste.   
Yamaguchi’s face lights up. “Tsukki, you came! I had thought you were angry with me! You didn’t return my calls or texts and you weren’t here on time.” He wraps his arms around Tsukki, the blond still panting from his sprint here. Tsukki returned the hug.   
“I could never be angry with you. I overslept, because I had silenced my phone- Hinata kept texting me and I couldn’t be bothered...” he trailed off, his signature shrug following.   
“Yamaguchi! We will miss the train!” His mother yells, and the brunette reluctantly pulls away.   
“Thank you for coming, Tsukki, you’ll have to come visit sometime.” he says, waving as he jogs to his bags. Tsukki can only stand there, nodding, as Yamaguchi’s parents usher him to the train.   
Yamaguchi leans out the window and waves enthusiastically as the train pulls away from the station. His parents grab him and haul him back inside. Tsukishima extends his arm for a short wave and then the train is gone.  
Kageyama tchs from behind him. “You’re the last person I’d expect to be late, glasses.” With that he grabs Hinata by the arm and begins to drag him out of the station. “See you later Tsukishima!” The redhead yells as the pair disappear from view.  
Tsukki sighs, he feels like he’s forgetting something.   
America.  
He forgot to tell Yamaguchi that he might be going to America.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki is packing, and needs to tell Yamaguchi that he’s leaving Japan. But his calls won’t go through...

He hit the speed dial on his phone, having just received the news that he got the translating job at a decently sized firm in New York, he had to call Yamaguchi and give him the news. The phone rang, and rang again, until it went straight to voicemail. “Hi, this is Yamaguchi Tadashi. I can’t come to the phone right now but leave a message and I’ll get back to you as soon as possible. Have an amazing day!”   
Tsukki tsked and closed hung up. He hated leaving messages unless completely necessary. He’ll have to call again later. But for now, he has to pack. The company would like him there by next week if possible. He’s just glad that he thought to get a passport and look into a work Visa when applying for the position. There wasn’t much to pack, really. Tsukishima wasn’t one to hold onto material possessions, but spent hours meticulously packing his handful of outfits, his extra glasses, and a few photos. One of these photos was a printed out selfie, in a monochrome frame, that Yamaguchi had insisted they take on a particularly pleasant spring evening when they were walking home together. In the photo the sunset cast a warm glow over their faces and soft pink cherry blossom petals were slowly drifting down around them. At the time, Tsukki had been less than thrilled about the picture, and you could clearly see that in his facial expression- somehow a softer scowl than he normally wore. But Yamaguchi was absolutely glowing in the photo. Tsukki couldn’t help but to smile every time he saw that radiant grin, the tousled brunette hair, the lighting just right on his skin.   
Truth be told, Tsukki thought his best friend was the most beautiful person in the world. How could he not? That smile could light up a room, his soft laugh brought butterflies to Tsukishima’s stomach, and the way his eyes always seemed to sparkle...  
Tsukki never stood a chance. But his feelings towards his best friend scared him. He was scared of how the brunette would treat him if he knew the truth, so he’d been avoiding his feelings as much as possible. That’s why Tsukki has chosen America when he was applying for jobs. A small part of him needed to get away from the town where he and Yamaguchi grew up-he needed to sort his head and pull himself together, and even with Yamaguchi away at culinary school, every part of his life here had been touched by the brunette, and the many memories made it hard to think at times.   
He was already missing Yamaguchi terribly, but he tucked the photo snugly into his suitcase, and tried to dial Yamaguchi again.   
The phone didn’t even ring this time before going to voicemail. But this time, Tsukki did leave a message.   
“Hey Yamaguchi, it’s me. Tsukishima. I’m not really one for leaving voicemails, but I couldn’t reach you and I need to tell you something. I’m going to America for a translating job. I’m leaving Japan tomorrow night, and I’m not sure when I’ll be back. I’m not sure if my phone will get service in America, but please try to call me back before then. Talk to you later.”   
He sighed a heavy sigh then. Everything he needed was packed, save for the clothes he was wearing and one or two other outfits. Packing was exhausting, and although it was only mid-afternoon, Tsukki thought a nap sounded great.   
His phone started ringing though, a contact he didn’t recognize. The first thought to come to his head was that it was a spam caller, so he quickly denied the call and blocked the number before silencing his phone and settling down for his nap.


	4. Chapter 4

He ended up sleeping until the next morning, but immediately checked his phone. Still nothing from Yamaguchi. How frustrating. Not even a text message. Just a handful more hours and he’d be on a plane to America and he hadn’t heard anything in return from his best friend. He sighed deeply. It couldn’t be helped, he supposed. Yamaguchi was probably just busy with his culinary classes. He supposed he could pass on the message to Yamaguchi’s parents, but didn’t want to bother them.   
He stretched as he sat up, making his way downstairs to his own family. He’d told them as soon as he’d gotten the job, and while they were shocked by the short notice, they were ultimately supportive of him.   
His mom had made them breakfast, and he sat down at the table with his parents for what would probably be their last meal together for some time. They didn’t make small talk. There was no need to, though Tsukishima could tell they were both saddened to think of his departure. He continued to eat the meal in silence, savoring it. This food, his childhood home, everything that he would be leaving behind. EveryONE he would be leaving behind. Not hearing from Yamaguchi didn’t sit very well with him, but it couldn’t be helped. There’s not enough time before his flight to find him at culinary school either...   
He finished his breakfast and silently helps his mother do the dishes. A soft knock on the door before it opens. It’s his older brother. He smiles as he closed the door behind him. “Hey little brother. I can’t stay long because I’ve got to work today, but wanted to come say goodbye and wish you good luck on your trip and your new journey in America!”   
He swoops in and wraps the younger Tsukishima brother in a hug.   
“It’s not like I’m dying or anything, jeez.” The younger squirms out of his brothers grip. “I’ll still write postcards and visit when I can...”   
This earns him a chuckle “Well it’s not the same! My little brother is all grown up and going to visit America before I can... my little brother is MOVING to America. That’s a big deal, Kei. You should be proud of it!”  
He sighs, “I am proud. Why do you think I’m going?”   
This earns a laugh from his brother and he continues to chatter.   
All too soon his brother leaves for work and Kei and his parents are on their way to the airport. Security is a bit of a pain to get through. He especially hates that they make you take off your shoes. So unsanitary! But in the end all of his paperwork looks good and the airport officials even let his parents come to the gate with him.   
“We will miss you, Kei, and we’re so proud!” His mother bursts and he can’t help but to wrap both of his parents in a brief hug.   
“I’ll miss you too.”   
And with that, he boards the plane. Settling into the uncomfortable seat and putting on his headphones. America here he comes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki hates airplanes, he decides.

He hates airplanes, Tsukishima decides. They’re one of the most advanced modes of travel that the human race has access to, yet they’re completely crowded with horribly noisy, smelly, and belligerent passengers. Hardly a wink of sleep finds Tsukki in the 14 hour flight. He’s kept awake by the toddler across the aisle and the middle aged man who snores beside him for at least 12 of those 14 hours. The free water the airline provides tastes like motor oil and the one complimentary meal is rubbery and stale. He supposes it’s his own fault, for booking a cheaper flight, but until he gets his first paycheck from his new translating job, he’ll have to stay in a cheap hotel as well. That is what he’s looking forward to the least, about this life venture- the prospect of living in a cheap hotel for a few weeks. He hopes he has enough money to buy some of his own cleaning supplies. He’s heard bedbug horror stories of the hotels in America and thinking about it makes his skin crawl. He has a few days to get settled though. His flight is stinted to land at about noon New York time, and he’s already found and booked his Hotel through the airplanes’ crappy WiFi service. It’s a Thursday and he has nowhere to be until he reports for work Monday morning.  
He has some inner complaints about the cleanliness of the airport once they land. He’s almost sure he saw a cockroach among the masses that are boarding and unboarding flights. He manages to work his way to the luggage claim, after having is Visa approved with customs, and easily found his meticulous luggage on the return. It’s brightly colored labels made it distinctive to Kei, but it was slightly more worn than some of the others. Having been a gift from his father, they’d seen airports more times than their new owner has, but they serve their purpose well enough.  
Grasping the handles tightly, he works his way out of the airport, on to the immensely crowded street, watching locals flag down Taxis with ease, and slowly memorizing the best technique before trying it for himself. As one of the bright yellow cars pulls up beside him and he helps the driver load his luggage into the back, it hits him. This is America. The next chapter of his life is starting now, and through all the nervous excitement, his brain can only think of what it’d be like if Yamaguchi were here with him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki is afraid of bedbugs, also rats.

The hotel, is disgusting, much more so than he’d thought while reading the reviews, and Tsukki hopes that he can make it out, or at least into a cleaner hotel with his first paycheck. He manages to get some cleaning supplies and his own bedding with his meager savings and ends up making his bed on the floor of the attached bathroom- the only place in the room that doesn’t have carpet and therefore the safest place from the bedbugs he’s certain this particular hotel has. He unfortunately paid for this one through the two week period it will take for his next paycheck to come through, or he’d consider jumping hotels, but it’s too late. This hotel doesn’t offer refunds, a fact he grievously overlooked when he booked it. He still has some money leftover, despite having dropped a decent chunk of change on the plane ticket and the hotel, but knows he needs to be as frugal as possible. After all, he will need to eat for these next two weeks.   
The thought of food reminds him of Yamaguchi, but unfortunately he cannot make calls or texts from his current phone plan, though he sent an email through the hotels shitty wifi. He doubts Yamaguchi will get it, his email always changes and he forgets the password all too often, but at least his father will check his email and know he landed safely in America. He sets about tidily placing his things in the bathroom, since he’s too sacred of what may be living in the dark plush duvet that he’s sure is hiding stains from his eyesight. The thought makes him shudder. How utterly nasty can America be? He remembers then, Tanaka talking about the size of the rats in America and immediately rethinks all of his life decisions. If he sees a rat he may just cry, not that he would ever let anyone know that he cried, over a rodent no less.


End file.
